


Together

by ce_ce_jiminie123



Category: Others Mentioned - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Aggression, Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, Behind the Scenes, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crazy Family, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Force Choking, Forced Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intelligent Jikook, Kidnapping, Kinky, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Never Caught, No Children Harmed, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not as it Seems, Obsessive Behavior, Organized Crime, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Park Jihyun Is Jikook's Son, Past to Present, Past troubles, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Secret Marriage, Seduction, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Timelines, Torture, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, mafia, perfect family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_ce_jiminie123/pseuds/ce_ce_jiminie123
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is Rated R+ At Its highest.
> 
> Warnings Are Displayed In The Tags  
> If Uncomfortable With Those Topics, Please Leave  
> If Confused On Any Tags, They Will Be Displayed In The Story

=

**Warnings are listened in the tags**

**If uncomfortable, leave Kodus and find a different story**

**Majority of these tags are going to happen later in  the story**

**No REAL plot (jk)**

**Constructive criticism, no bashing or being rude in the comments**

**Most likely lots of foreshadowing (Likely)**

**Mentions of things not listed in tags, such as:**

**1\. Suicide**

**2.Cutting**

**3\. Aged Up Character(s) (maybe)**

**Things of that nature**

**Much Love and enjoy this story**

**Most chapters aren't edited**

**Cliffhangers**

**Lots of unexplained things in many chapters**

**Short/Long chapters**

****TAGS MAY CHANGE

* * *

**_JUNGKOOK'S POV_**

 

"One, Two, Three." I count slowly with eat cut on his thigh. The broken tile piece I use is sharp and pearl white against the smooth tinted skin. Red draws from the very thin cuts onto the white gown and the hospitals bathroom tiles. The body I cut into is still and mesmerized at me wiping my first and middle fingers over the slightly opened flesh, bringing it to his pink lips. He shivers and slowly licks over my finger, savoring the metallic taste I know he loves. His eyes are closed and his tiny finger hold my wrist in place so he can lick all the blood off my two fingers. I drag my other hand up to my lovers cheek and rub my thumb cross his cheek. He stops sucking on my fingers and leans into the warmness of my hand. No words are said as his eyes look into mine. His eyes are shiny in the white light showing me what he wants. I move closer to him until he's on top of my thighs. Our hands are locked with my chin on top of his head and his body leaning on my broad chest. The thin gown gives me warmth as I hear raindrops outside the small, bar-blocked window to our right. His dark brown hair is soft and smooth on my chin and I hear him hum and whisper.

 

"No....always." I know he isn't talking to me so I rub my thumps on the back of his hand. I feel a twitch take over my body and he tightly holds my hand and kisses each of my fingers. "Jungkookie?" I hum and look down to see him looking up. "We'll be together, right? Like, when you leave." I smile softly and peck his lips. He looks at me desperately and I give him the same look. I see the dark desires in his dark brown eyes and the sheer love for me he has. I could never really think of the fact that over the years, I have found what I love most in the place that I hate the most.

 

"Yes love. I may leave now but I'll see you again when you get out. Fate will push us together. We're made for each other. Nobody can break us apart when we're free. We can do anything we want. _Anything_." Wet marks stain both our faces. I quickly wipe his tears and wipe mine. Tears show weakness and neither us are weak. We make others weak. 

 

"I'll be good while your gone. So then I could leave this prison and we could be free!" A bright smile takes over his once gloomy face. "Maybe have a little Jeon running around! Oh! Maybe our child will be like us, we can show him a bunch of things! He'll have a good life with us! I can't wait." I can't help but smile brightly at my young lover. I can see our bright future together.

 

"Your only sixteen sweetheart." I chuckle a little when he scratches my thigh. "But, I can't wait either. Be my little actor and come with me. So we can have fun and start our life together." He giggles and it's music to my ears. We hear the door open and I quickly look over and glare at the unwanted presence.

 

"Jimin! What are you doing here!?" A man I believe to be Jimin's psychiatrist bust in the door with my therapist. Jimin is digging into my sides and clinging for life. I feel wet spots on my side. His doctor looks at Jimin's thigh and widened his eyes.

 

"Jungkook..." I hear Mr. Kang sigh and lean against the bathroom doorway. I almost lose it when Jimin is pulled away from me and dragged out the room. I couldn't do anything because I need to leave this prison. I couldn't risk getting into another confrontation with anyone here. Patient or Dr. I kept a straight face in front of Mr. Kang.

 

"I-I just want-ted to f-fucking say g-goodbye!" I heard Jimin's voice run up and down the long hallway. Mr. Kang smiles at me proudly. I contain the urge to slash his throat with the now hidden bathroom tile piece.

 

"I'm proud Jungkook. You told Jimin and now you could start a brand new life." All I hear is that, _'you're fixed'_. I nod with a masked smile. He helps me up and leads me into my plain, dusty room. The bar-blocked windows are the only light source. The cool light from the window illuminates the small packed bag and train ticket. An outfit is laid out on the neat twin bed.

 

"How bout you change and meet me at the front desk. We have some things to go over before you are fully released into the world." I nod my head, not sparing a glance at my therapist of six years. My psychiatrist is probably at the front entrance waiting for my arrival. 

 

"I promise we'll be with each other again. Fate wouldn't let our love go." I say to myself looking at a picture of two smaller looking children, holding each other closely with no emotion on neither of their faces. I smile bitterly as I remember what happened next. I immediately shake those memories off and think of the future. Being free. And soon being free with Jimin. 

 

"I love you baby" I kiss the picture and walk out the room, leaving my old life behind and for sure, making more eventful memories. In my own crazy mind.

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 


	2. Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is finally released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, this story was just a thought and I decided to go through with it. It's not really well thought out so if things don't make sense or is confusing, you know this wasn't a very serious story.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and no edit
> 
> 34kg= 75pou

**_JIMIN'S POV_ **

I stood looking at the small light blue suitcase and the folded pile of clothes on the bed. I wanted to jump around and scream in joy. My head is spinning, thinking about what I can finally do with my life without being tied down in one white room. I close my eyes and remember myself almost five years ago. My 34kg body pressed against his tightly, so warm, so perfectly snug in between his strong arms. I miss the nice feeling of being safe next to somebody. But he was leaving me and they were taking him away from me. _'We are in love. That was so mean.'_ I think to myself putting on my black and white striped shirt. 

 

   Once I'm done changing I look one last time at the dried rusty brown corner in the tight room. I unconsciously rub the very small bump on my forehead and laugh. That was the day I first came here, to this god forsaken place. I was basically still in diapers when I was sent here. _'Guess the family didn't want me huh?'_ I ask myself hearing a faint answer but I was to focused on all the new memories in my head at the moment. Everything hit me at once.

 

_'Fate will pull us together'_

 

_'Nobody can break us apart when we're free.'_

 

_'Be my little actor and come with me. So we can have fun and start our life together.'_ I see me smiling and giggling with my lover.

 

I smile brightly when I remember the words my love whispered in my ears. So smoothing, so carefree, so wonderful. I can't help but look at the dusty concrete floor and the small cracked mirror in the corner of the room. I look better, healthier, than I was all those years back. 

 

"I bet Jungkookie misses me like I miss him." I say tracing over my favorite mark on the side of my right-inner thigh. "Jeon Jimin." I say into the mirror with a smirk on my face. I am interrupted by a unwanted presence.  

 

"Oh Jimin! I'm gonna miss you pabo!" I see guards behind the person hugging me and I throw them a smile as I reluctantly hug the figure back. He has been the only one to talk to me when Jungkookie was gone. His hair is golden brown and his eyes are as dark as mine. His smile is bright and sad.

 

"I'm gonna miss you to Joshua! Get better so we can be together again." I pout at him a little bit and the guards seem a little caught off guard.

 

"I promise." He lifts his pinky and gives me his infamous crazy eyes. He's always had a little thing for me and I couldn't stop myself from using that.

 

"I don't want you cheating on me." I  playfully say to him and his cheeks dust pink.

 

"N-never!" He stands proudly. I chuckle and look to the side and see Mr. Choi looking at me and excitedly waves me over. I sigh in happiness as I say my goodbye to Joshua and the guards.

 

"B-Bye Jiminie! I'll see you soon!" I hear Joshua crying and yelling goodbyes as I reach the end of the hallway by Mr. Choi.

 

"You've come a long way Park. You're better than ever." I just nod at him, anxious to finally leave through those front doors. I hear the doctors and patients talking around me and seemingly celebrating my departure. I pay no mind and wait patiently for the ride that was supposed to take me to my new apartment. In the back of my head I want to thank these people that tried to help me and that are giving me a full place to stay. Even a temporary phone. I never turned it on and I have a feeling I will never want to.

 

"Your ride is here Park! I wish you luck on your journey." I don't say anything and just smile getting into the black car. My psychologist talks to the driver and taps the front of the car, ready to go.

 

"We can do anything we want. _Anything_." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time loves


	3. Chapter 2: News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin watches some TV in his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad story but I like the concept I'm going for in this. This story will take while to build up regarding Jikook child.  
> NOT EDITED  
> Enjoy loves~!

**_JIMIN'S POV_ **

   I was dropped off at a huge white and silver apartment complex. The place looked very modern and I was slightly impressed with the choice they had made. As I make my way inside, I look straight at the multiple cameras in my area and see some of them are not on. The one in the corner upper right of the entrance door was faced my way and the lights blinked over and over. I slightly smile at the camera and I walk into the crowded lounge. I hated these crowded places and walk over t the receptionist quickly with my small amount of luggage behind me. I see few people look at me while I wait my turn. I look at the red, gold, and brown carpets and leather lounge chairs. _'Shitty hotel.'_ I think when I see a hold in the corner of the big room. It was a very dense looking rat or mouse hole.

 

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_." The young lady in front of me had short curved black hair and red lips. "Do you have a room rented or you are requesting one?" I pull out a split that Mr. Choi gave to me and give it to the girl. She looks at it for a while and then goes on the huge computer in front of her. She smiles widely at me and I give her a small one back. I'm a little impatient with how long this is taking and how she keeps glancing back and forth at me with a blush.

 

"Okay! I have been informed to tell you that the first 4 weeks of staying will be paid for. After that you will be cut off and will have to pay your own rent. Food and other necessities will be on you." I think she thinks I'm some rich kid kicked out her parents house or something. She takes her time handing me my keys and I hear groans and protest behind me. "Your room 413, fourth floor." I finally get the keys in my hand.

 

"Thank you Mina dear." I say to her and walk to the elevator. I didn't even look back when I heard small squeal. I press the button and I wat with shaky fingers for the doors to open. I feel someone next to me panting and I look to see a light brown haired boy. He was taller than me and was out of breath.

 

"Ha, ha" He pants and finally looks up. "You first." His tone was cheerful as he let me enter the elevator first. I let out a small _thank you_ and walk forward with him behind me. He looks at me and smiles. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you moving in?" I nod my head and press the fourth floor button while the stranger presses five. "Your not a talker. But no worries! I talk lots!" He says out loud and I wince a bit. He sticks his hand out.

 

"Kim Taehyung." I take his hand and smile a bit at him.

 

"Park Jimin." We shake hands and the door opens. "Bye Taehyung." I wave to him as I exit the elevator. 

 

"Bye Jimin-issi!" I hear his yell before the door closes. I roll my eyes and look for my door number. Once I did, I look at the dark brown hardwood door and take a deep breath. 

 

   Once I open it, I see white and gray walls with a small gray couch with a black-rimmed coffee table. The couch was white as cotton and the coffee table had a white base, matching the carpet. The brown marble flooring was clean and shiny under my feet. On the left side was a black staircase leading up to a white covered bed and a dressier. I was surprised when I didn't see any rat holes or traps anywhere. I make my way to the small kitchen and I think about all the different things I could make for my Kookie. I almost squeal thinking bout it.

 

"Fate will bring us together." I sing song as I put my things away.

* * *

   I sat on the couch, flipping through channels and I landed on the news.

 

 _'Seoul is in shambles after almost a month ago, Lee Taemin has gone missing. Detectives say he was last seen by Prospect Ave but cameras have not caught him in that specific location. Many leads point to an active gang related problem considering Mr. Lee's closest friends say he was addicted to opioids. He was rumored to have many deadly connections among the students at Seoul University. But his body has not been found and no suspects were caught. I would like to go over to Mrs. Soh about the details of this crime.'_ I move closer to the TV. This seemed so interesting, so real, so familiar. 

 

_'Yes John. Mr. Lee's body has not been found but this huge piece of evidence is a letter left where, supposedly Lee was last seen. It was written in strange font that translated,_

 

_**Dear Lee,** _

_**Now your here, we may begin with our sentence of love.**   **Fate is pulling us together and nobody can stop that.**_ ****

_**Sincerely, Lee'** _

I was breathing heavily as I replay those words over and over. I manic smile blooms on my face and I blush red. I completely ignore the rest of the segment and walk to the bed. I sigh in the covers and I lift my boxers to his hi surname carved.

 

"Jeon." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You have any questions comment them bc I always answer. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Bookstore (Filler Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's at the bookstore and remembers some things (Filler Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy loves! This chapter is about Jungkookie and Jikook. I'm sorry for the 3rd Person next chapter will most likely have Jimin's Pov. This chapter is a filler chapter
> 
> Honestly have no clue what the hell I'm doing
> 
> Jikook coming soon
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER AND NOT EDITED

_**3rd Person** _

   Jungkook's face was unusually bright while he walked to the book store. It was a popular store with many college students and even teachers. Jungkook's been a regular here and has actually bring in a bit of business with the girls that usually crowd around him. The bookstore was large and filled with different genes, and themes and utterly intrigued Jungkook. As he looked around the store with a straight face, his eyes found its way towards a familiar book.

 

_ Flashback~ _

 

_"Jungkookie." Jimin was curled up on my lap with his head in my chest. They were hid in the back of the main room of the institution. Many other patients are walking around with nurses or standing in one place in a daze. Jimin was twitching and whispering to himself while he tried to talk to his Jungkook. Jungkook's heart broke because of the realization he and Jimin would not leave together. Jungkook was in more control of himself more than Jimin was at the time. Jimin's body was littered with self made cuts and bruises. His body was brittle and boney with his shoulders poking out. Jungkook loved Jimin, regardless about his physical stature._

 

_"Let's read honey."_ _Jungkook whispers in Jimin's ear. The piles of books they had next to them filled there heads with information. They both had a thing for reading and being read to. Especially when they are with each other._ _"Which one Hon?" Jungkook asked the skinny boy in his arms. Jimin pointed to the story that had a male and women boy structure on it._

 

_"I want to know about the body. Mrs. Lee told me males are naturally stronger than females, but I saw her tackle Joshua yesterday. It doesn't make sense." Jungkook scoffs and opens the book to the first page. They looked like a normal couple with both of them silently looking down at the book. Many people that have seen them wonder why they are here. They both looked so calm and stable when satisfied. But many have not seen the different mess and worry they caused._

 

_"You know," Jimin speaks out loud. "If we never see each other, even when we are both gone and living out in the world. I'll still love you. I'll find all these books and keep them to remember you. It sounds stupid but I keep thinking about how we don't have anything to give each other."  Jimin pouts at the elder._

 

_"Your so sweet." Jungkook kisses Jimin's cheek. "How bout I wait at a bookstore for you. I don't even know when and where but I'll wait forever. You can walk through those doors and I'll be there."_

 

_"At night! It makes it way more dramatic!" Jimin says as he looks up at Jungkook with a smile. "I think it will be like those, what are they called, oh, dramas! I see the guard watch them all the time from my room."_

 

_"Yeah, like a drama." Jungkook laughs and glares at the nurse coming their way. He sees the purple swelling around her neck. He gives a dark smile at the old lady._

 

_"J-Jungkook your medicine is ready." Jimin giving the dirtiest look the grey haired lady._

 

_"You did that Kookie?" Jimin asks in almost awe. Jungkook just sighs and rubs at Jimin's scarred thighs._

 

_"I couldn't do anything else."_

 

_"Bad boy Kookie!" Jimin laughs and pecks Jungkook's lips. He was proud of his Kookie._

 

_"She won't tell."_  

 

_ Present~ _

   Jungkook sighs to himself as he looks through the books quietly. He sees missing Taemin posters and can't help but smirk.

 

"My baby will be so happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. The ending is stupid and abrupt. Sorry bout that


	5. Chapter 5: On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jungkook promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long. I'm dealing with a lot and only had bits of time to write small amounts. School and life are hurting me. So this story is going to speed up a bit

**_3rd Person_ **

   Jimin sat in his apartment daydreaming about anything and everything. He was alone at this moment with his own thoughts clouded his mind. _'I'm supposed to be fixed.'_ He thought. He recalls sitting and reading with his beloved and smiled. He kept thinking about what they said, what they promise. He did pass a small bookstore that seemed to be very popular with student piling in and out. He didn't like how open and constipated it looked. He was at risk of any things happening too. He had all his prescriptions to help but still. He knew there was a possibility that Jungkook was there. So, he made his way to his unpacked back of clothes. 

 

"He always keeps his promises." Jimin talks to himself as he looks through the small pile of clothes. "I have to look my best for Kookie. Don't I? He'll be mad and be a big meanie." He spent time hearing the answers and opinions in his head. He smiles brightly as a wonderful outfit makes his way in front of his eyes.

 

 ~~~~ Meanwhile~

 

"I-I can't Jimin!" Jungkook cries as he looks at an old picture of him and Jimin. He missed the older so much. Once he found out Jimin was finally released, happiness eloped Jungkook's body. It's been so long since Jungkook touched, or even felt the contact he wanted. He only wanted that touch with Jimin and kept his hands to himself. It was hard when others tried to get to him too. He almost broke when a girl came up to him and tapped his shoulder. He doesn't need to worry about that now. He had gotten Jimin a present they both dreamed of. They called what they wanted a 'toy'. A person for them to lash out at during the worst of times. Jungkook only felt guilty that Jimin couldn't help pick one out but he knew he would love it.

 

"I'll see you soon. I will, I will, I will." Jungkook repeated like a mantra. He wasn't in his right mind at the moment and he looked back at his best times. His eyes closely closed and let a small smile bloom on his face.

 

_ Flashback~ _

 

_"You can hold her tighter sweetheart." Jungkook informs Jimin. Jimin's hands were squeezed around a grey mouse. The squeals were defining, almost loud enough to wake the sleeping guard down the hall. Jungkook smiled proudly when the poor animals eyes were popped out of its sockets. A small crack echoed in the empty hall. Jimin's room was unlocked and left open as the two sat in front of it. Jungkook and Jimin stared at the dead creature, zero remorse but full of emotion._

 

_"Did I do good?" Jimin eagerly waited for an answer. Jungkook smiles lightly and kisses Jimin's lips. A blush booms on Jimin's cheeks as Jungkook keeps kissing him down his gown._

 

_"J-Jungkookie." Jimin moans holding Jungkook closer to him. His skinny arms were weak as Jungkook held them to the side with one hand. Jimin was just a small eleven year old boy at the time. It wasn't like Jungkook was over 20 but he liked the thought of Jimin trying to keep his innocence for him. He's trying so hard._

 

_"You did so good. Love it so much don't you?" Jimin whined and a giggle after. "_

 

 _"Do I have to answer Kookie?" Jimin pouted at his lover._   _Jungkook nods fiercely._   _"I-I like it. Its like having a big apple and smashing it on the floor." Jimin says reminding himself of that exactly situation the other day. Jungkook chuckles and then pauses for a second. "What bout you Kookie?"_

 

_"Same thing. Like smashing potatoes or something." Jimin giggles and moves to sit on Jungkook's lap. Even though they were the same size, Jimin was frail and boney, making himself look small and covered._

 

_"M' tired." Jimin yawns. "Love you."_

 

_ Present~ _

   Time flies as Jungkook wakes up from his dream. The sun is setting outside his home with the bright colors shining. He immediately gets up like he does everyday. The bed was a mess as he stirred around looking for something big enough that he wanted to hold. He sported a black mask to cover his mouth and a dark outfit. He liked being cover sometimes.

 

 

 

   Jimin walked out his apartment very nervous. His hands were sweaty and clampy, with them fiddling with his phone. His thoughts messed with him as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Faces were everywhere and non of them familiar.

 

_'Jungkook's not gonna be there!'_

 

_'Stupid!'_

 

 _'Turn around!'_  

 

Jimin ignored those thoughts and strolled along. Many people glanced or completely stopped to look at the beauty. 

 

"H-hi. Sorry bout that." Jimin found himself on the concrete with someone offering a hand.

 

"It's f-fine." Jimin stuttered as he hesitated to take the strangers hand.

 

"You don't wanna get stepped on right?" Jimin rolled his eyes but kept the hesitate face for show. 

 

"No." Jimin takes the man's hand.

 

"Your name?" He asked and Jimin frowns. "I'm Hoseok." Hoseok smiles wide.

 

"It's Jimin and I hope to see you again." Jimin rushes off, wiping his hands desperately on his shirt.

 

 

 

"I'm coming." Two voices say at the same time.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter: Can't Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Love Finds Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna make you guys wait I guess. lmfao, I'm just ready to get into the bloody and crazy stuff. I am going to be editing this story but don't worry about it being deleted or anything. Just chapters will just be longer and better! (very slow process)
> 
> Also, smuts are gonna start happening
> 
> NOT EDITED

**_3rd Person_ **

   The bookstore was closed as the streets cleared up and the sky became dark. Very few people stayed outside the busy city this late, but the people who did always see the tall man standing outside. Jungkook stood his ground as the cool air flew past him.  Jungkook stood outside the door with teary eyes. His love wasn't here and it put a bigger blow to Jungkook's heart. All the times Jungkook has just waited for Jimin here knowing he wasn't even out yet. Everything piled in his mind as tears ran down his cheeks. He leaned against the door looking at the ground. The colorful street lights were green as he looked back. He was walking forward with his dark brown eyes closed. He didn't hear anything but he own dangerous thoughts and he gotten closer to the almost empty street. A bright truck raced closer.

 

"You weren't gonna g-go without me right?" A small voice whispers gently pulling Jungkook away from the truck, just in time before it hit him. Jungkook freezes, not even fazed by how the truck was and inch from his nose. The smaller gasp and sobs into Jungkook's back. Jungkook cries out loud as he feels the smaller and fuller hands around his waist.

 

"J-Jimin?" Jungkook turned around slowly, immediately coming face-to-face with his beauty. Jimin has tears in his eyes as he looks at his love with happiness. Jungkook's taller and broader than Jimin remembers. Shoulders wide and they slim down into a thin waist. Jimin can tells he's built by how his shirt is clinging to his chest with struggle.  His face is scalped and clean with a watery smile decorated on it. Jimin feels small and protected staring into the dark round eyes. He lets out a sob as Jungkook wipes his tears. 

 

   Jungkook's at a loss about how wonderful and precious his Jimin looks. Jimin was still the same height he had last seen him and that made Jungkook want to laugh out loud. Jimin's hair was no longer brown but a dark black with it swooped away from his face. His cheeks were no longer sunken in and hollow but round and filled with a sharp jaw. Jimin's eyes weren't covered with darkness but smooth, clean skin. His teeth are a clear white shade as Jimin smiled and pulled Jungkook in for a hug. They burry into each other, taking deep breaths as they try and recover. Jungkook reluctantly pulls away with a bright smile. 

 

"I missed you so much sweetheart." Jimin blushes a pretty pink as Jungkook marvels in the skin that used to be the color of unmarked paper. "So, so much." Jungkook whispers before he dives in for a full kiss on the lips. The cold wind blows between and against their close bodies. Jimin's on his toes as he desperately clings to Jungkook's arms. Jungkook easily holds him still with his arms bulging. Their mouths move together like they were never separated. Jimin moans when Jungkook's hands grip harshly at his waist. Jungkook is in awe at how beautiful Jimin feels next to him, finally next to him.

 

"S-so m-much." Jimin let's his stutter run loose and they break away for a breath.

 

"I waited so long baby. For you. Always you." Jungkook calls out. 

 

"I'm s-sorry J-Jungk-kookie. T-they w-wanted t-to k-ke-" Jimin continues unware of Jungkook's amused eyes. He knew perfectly Mr. Choi wouldn't want Jimin leaving right after he did. Jimin was supposed to forget about him but nobody could forget about they one they love. 

 

"Shh." Jungkook says. He only then realizes they are in the cold. The air develops a frost when they breathed or talked. "Calm down and I'll take you home." Jungkook says quietly. Jimin shakes his head rapidly and clings to Jungkook.

 

"With you." He said already on the verge of tears again at the thought of leaving Jungkook again. Jungkook chuckles wiping his dried tears.

 

"Of course your coming with me. I am _not_ letting you go again." Jungkook had a hint of desperation in his voice.

 

"Well, I'm never leaving." Jungkook tucks Jimin under his arm, finally happy and content. There's still so much to do to celebrate this day. Jungkook's eager to give Jimin his _special_ present. 

* * *

   Jimin excitedly walks around Jungkook's home. It looked like their dream house with privacy for ages. It was exactly what Jimin wanted in a home. The cabin was secluded and covered with trees, grass, with no neighbors for miles on. Jimin giggled as he saw his face all over the living room. Most of them he's never seen before and have no clue about when they were taken. He giggled dreamily at the multiple locked and closed windows. He knew why they were closed but didn't say anything as he ran into the taller's arms. Jimin smiles brightly while Jungkook kisses all over his face. No thoughts invaded their minds as they only paid attention to each other. 

 

"Listen closely Jimin." Jungkook whispers against Jimin's sensitive ears. Jimin whines and quiets down. You can only hear the mini sobs coming from the floor. Now that you mention it, it smells a lot like bleach and air freshener. Jimin looks at the hardwood flooring with wide eyes. He reaches up and kisses Jungkook deeply with a very dark glint in his eyes. Jackets are already stripped and they can't get over how perfect everything is. Jungkook's pushes Jimin against the wall harshly. Jimin moans with a smile. 

 

"Now we can do anything we want." Jungkook whispers into Jimin's neck. Clothes are still on and the noises downstairs are still going. That's the only thing the couple hears as they moan together, getting off the other's pain filled cries.

 

"Y-yes! W-we can." Jimin's hand griped Jungkook's hair with incredible strength, not holding back. Jungkook felt the stings and closed his eyes in bliss. 

 

"Wanna m-make him w-watch Master." Jimin says breathlessly. Jungkook nods wordlessly and picks up his love with ease. Jimin hums as his legs lift off the ground. _'My Jungkookie.'_ Jimin thinks with a smirk.

 

"My Jimin."


	7. Chapter 7: For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...…………...something
> 
> 21+(don't read if not comfortable)

(This is an idea about the outside of the cabin, if you guys don't like this, I can look for something more wooden. This house is all kinds of crazy honestly so it shouldn't matter.)

* * *

**_3rd Person_ **

   When Jimin had first looked around Jungkook's basement, he loved it. The room was quite large with grey, almost concrete looking walls. The ceiling is high and dark with the one lamp lighting hitting it directly, almost making the whole room illuminated with how bright it was. By the light was a large amount of switches and controls that Jimin was itching to touch and see what would happen. Jungkook watched Jimin look around the room with a smug smile. Jimin looked to side and was pleasantly surprised to see that chains were connected to each of the four walls with different sizes and colors. Jimin almost forgot about the sobbing in one of the corner of the large room. 

 

"I love you so much." Jimin says with a eye catching smile. Jungkook smiles back but his eyes wander to the sobbing figure on the ground. Jimin smirks at Taemin as Jungkook whispers something into his ear. Jungkook glances at his tool box.

 

"Get up." Jungkook commands. Jimin is filled with arousal as he sees the bruised Taemin struggle to stand. Jungkook had already tugged his turn off, so Jimin let his finger play with his pink nipples. Taemin's legs shake as he takes deep breaths.

 

"P-please..le-let me g-go." Taemin begs with a puddle of his tears building on the floor. Jungkook and Jimin say nothing as Taemin repeats and repeats. While Taemin begs, he doesn't realize how close Jimin has gotten to him until he's pushed onto the ground. Taemin's not in handcuffs so he gives a good fight before his body is held down. Jimin looks blood thirsty as he looks down Taemin's nude body. He feels cold to the touch and Jimin wants to warm him up.

 

"C-can I touch Master?" Jimin and Jungkook naturally fall into a clear part. Jimin's waiting for permission while Jungkook's willing to order and take control. 

 

"Of course. I got him for you honey." Jungkook leans against the wall across from them with his upper half bare. Jimin's eyes rake over Jungkook's build. He wants to touch but he's to attached to this moment happening now. 

 

"For me?" Jimin whispers digging his finger nails into Taemin's wrist. Pink start forming around those sensitive areas. Jungkook's bulge isn't hard to miss. Jimin is bent over in front of him with his fuller body on display. He really did look amazing, even more than Jungkook could ever imagine. Jungkook always had this doubt about what, _'if'_   Jimin got better and, _'did'_   forget about him. All those thought momentarily disappeared as he looked at his angle, who was looking at his present happily.

 

"Show me what you want to do with our toy Jimin. Show Master what part of him you'll make me for dinner tonight." Taemin, alone, screams at the thought. He knew it would be the end by the way Jungkook and Jimin looked at him. He wasn't ready to die at all. But he had no choice. Jimin's cheeks are flushed a soft pink as he bites harshly on Taemin's skin. It was like he was desperate to draw the red liquid from Taemin's pale neck. He was successful. Taemin couldn't move his neck to get away from Jimin's forceful kisses anymore.

 

"Such a good Jiminie." Jungkook groans slipping a hand in his pants. Jimin moans as he drags his right hands between Taemin's tightly closed legs. After Jimin's hands could touch where he wanted, Jimin was getting impatient. 

 

"Open your fucking legs Taemin!" Jimin growls loudly. Taehyung struggles to keep them closed as cries when Jimin licks at his inner thighs. Taemin's yells get louder as Jimin gets closer to his behind. Jimin's lips and teeth are colored red. Jimin feels hands caressing his backside and leans into it while he stoves three dry fingers into Taemin, who yells out painfully. He has nowhere to go with Jimin and Jungkook behind him. He's doomed.

 

"Off." Jimin immediately follows Jungkook's instruction. Jimin watches as Jungkook pulls his pants and underwear off completely. Jimin almost wants to move to him when he sees Jungkook's perfect cock. So thick nd ling enough to go down his throat. "Why don't you touch yourself Jimin? Show me how much you love being my little slut." To think they reunited only hours ago. Jimin quickly shakes out his bottom half and bends over so Jungkook can see him nicely. Jimin's shaking with how hard he is. He hasn't bothered touching himself, just getting off my licking and biting Taemin. 

 

"J-just like that baby." Jungkook thrust into Taemin, a scream echoes into the room. Thighs are slapping together while red drips between them. Jimin couldn't resist as he touched the marvelous liquid. Jimin covers his hand in it as Taemin lays unconscious while Jungkook keeps thrusting. Jimin's wet fingers makes his way to his hole. He puts in three of his chubby fingers in at once. Jungkook growls as he watches Jimin moans with his ass up.

 

"J-Jungkook. H-he's not wa-watching." There is a pout on Jimin's lips and he tries to keep it while letting out moans. "He's a-a bad toy Master. W-we needa n-new one!" Jimin moans loudly when he finally hits hit spot. Jungkook lazily smiles while thrusting into Taemin's now cold body. 

 

"B-baby." Taemin's face is cold and turning pale. Jimin giggles a bit realization but then is cut off by his strong orgasm. He cries as he bites at Taemin's cool body. Jungkook finishes right after Jimin and pulls out the body to come on Jimin. The smaller opens his mouth and takes as much as he can. Jungkook loves the sight. 

 

"I want more." Jimin begs licking at Jungkook's thighs, completely ignoring Taemin's body. Jungkook chuckles.

 

"Than you'll get as much as you want." Jungkook lets Jimin lick him all the way up to his lips. He can taste himself and loves it. He didn't think Jimin would completely follow his order. _'My obedient little sweetheart.'_ ' Jungkook thinks as Jimin strokes his cock. 

 

"Touch me please?" Jimin asked shyly. 

 

"On my lap."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad? Should I change it? Are there LOTS of mistakes? I don't trust myself!


	8. Chapter 8: Go Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin needs to go back to his apartment and they both get into something that could lead to an opportunity.

**_3rd Person_**  

   Jimin smiled when he felt the scares on Jungkook's shoulder. He feels his name carved out and can't help but lean over and kiss it. Jungkook moves his hand towards to his inner thigh and grins to himself when he feels Jimin's own scares. HIs hands smooth over the area while Jimin pecks his shoulder over and over.

 

"I missed you so much." Jimin starts. "I always thought you would forget in the b-back of my head." Jimin pulls back and looks in Jungkook's eyes. "You would be normal and I'll be the crazy bitch in the back stalking you." Jungkook chuckles and looks across the room. 

 

"I thought about the same thing. But I knew my obedient little sweetheart would wait for me. Just sometimes everyone keeps talking and I just-" Jimin kisses Jungkook's lips with a pint on his cheeks.

 

"I know Kookie. I know." Jimin says against his lips. Jungkook smiles brightly and closes his eyes in bliss as Jimin rubs his red hands across his chest. They haven't cleaned up and just placed themselves on the pitch black couch. Jimin's cheeks are puffed out in concentration as he tries to make Jungkook feel as good as possible. 

 

"Ya know, how'd you get such a place? That shitty apartment wasn't enough?" Jimin asked with his lips pressed on Jungkook's earlobe. 

 

"You'll find out doll." Jungkook simply says rubbing Jimin's ass. "You look so sexy." Jimin preens with a smirk.

 

"We should clean up. I still have everything at that apartment." Jimin groans but doesn't stop his menstruations. Jungkook suddenly lifts him and Jimin squeals happily. He swings his legs while they walk into the bathroom and giggles when Jungkook blows raspberries on his neck. Everything was perfect and they only expect it to get better.

* * *

   Jimin swings their arms back and forth as they walk to Jungkook's car. He's only wearing a huge, black sweatshirt that covers his thighs and below his knees. Jungkook's in all black as the dark woods make it hard for the eye to see. Jimin now smells like coconut as Jungkook had previously washed him.

   They enter the car and Jungkook quickly holds a hand around Jimin's smooth thigh and Jimin kisses his cheeks. Acting like a domestic couple, like blood wasn't stuck in their hair, like Jungkook didn't kidnap anyone in the first place, like Jimin didn't save body parts for Jungkook's favorite food. Nothing happened.

 

"I can't wait to hold your hand when we get out the car. Show people this angle sitting next to me is mine." Jungkook's voice is filled with possession and obsession. Jimin giggles cutely and blushes. The night is turning lighter as the sun peeks out from the ground. Jimin looks at the city lights ahead of the sun with a carefree smile. Jungkook glances at him and pride fills him. He was able to make his sweetheart happy. 

 

"This is it!" Jimin exclaims as Jungkook parks in front of the complex. They both exit and Jungkook doesn't forget to put on his mask. Jimin frowns a bit but forgets when Jungkook grabs his hand. Jimin drags Jungkook past the front desk but is stopped from the lady working.

 

"Hello again! How is your stay so far?" The new receptionist smiles at Jimin and he just smiles back. 

 

"Amazing! Everything's really nice." Jungkook grins under his mask, clearly amused at Jimin's fake tone. 

 

"I hope the rest of your experience here is just as amazing." Jimin nods and walks away with Jungkook. The elevator ride is silent as they just lean against each other. The door opens and Jimin leads Jungkook to his door. They are both surprised to see a man waiting by his door.

 

"Taehyung?" Jimin asks. Taehyung immediately stands tall and gives a wide smile. Jungkook's grip on Jimin's hand tightens.

 

"Jimin!" Taehyung leans in for a hug, completely ignoring Jungkook. Jimin pulls Jungkook back by his shirt to stop Jungkook from lunging at Taehyung. 

 

"Why are you buy his door?" Jungkook growls. He does take in that Taehyung's very attractive and has it in the back of his head to talk to Jimin.

 

"Well, I have a house party going on and it's kinda boring. I'm looking for people to invite." He says almost thinking about it at the same time. _'He's not the brightest.'_ Jimin thinks.

 

"How'd you know my number?" Taehyung looks embarrassed.

 

"I didn't. I kinda just knocked on every door and this was the last door." Jimin's eyebrow almost twitches in irritation but he smiles. 

 

"Well, we would love to go. We weren't going to do anything special anyways." Jungkook glares at his boyfriend. Jimin simply smiles at him and a evil light flickers in his eyes. Jungkook has an idea but isn't sure.

 

"Yay! Let's go!" Taehyung skips down the hallway as the couple walk behind him. Jungkook is utterly annoyed and irritated. They head to the floor above them and Jimin can hear music getting louder as they get closer to Taehyung's apartment.

 

"Make yourself at home." Taehyung grabs the four people's attention.

 

"This is Jimin and his friend..."

 

"Jungkook." Jimin says. Taehyung eyes always seem to linger on Jimin, Jungkook notices and soon catches Yoongi.

 

"I'm Yoongi, Taehyung's boyfriend." Taehyung skips to turn down the music. He offers a seat to Jimin and the smaller declines polity.

 

"I'm Chaeyoung but you can call me Rose." Jimin's eyes sharpen on her. She's perfect for him and Jungkook. Small, cute, with a nice body.

 

"I'm the boyfriend of his beautiful lady right here. Hoseok." 

 

"Seokjin but you can call me Jin." Jin's the only one to bow and Jungkook almost looks at him in disgust.

 

"Namjoon, call me whatever you want." The second tallest says. His circle rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

 

"Let's get to know each other!" Taehyung creates almost a group circle and waits for Jimin and Jungkook to sit down.

 

"Jesus, it's like a cult right now." Hoseok says. Jungkook sits down first and places Jimin in between his legs. Jimin yelps and smacks Jungkook's arm for scaring him.

 

"KOOMBA-" Jin and Rose start a chant.

 

"No Jin. No Rose." Namjoon says with a playful glare. Jimin chuckles a little when Jungkook whispers in his ears. His mask is off and stuffed in his pocket.

 

"Where are you guys from?" Yoongi finally asked.

 

"Seoul." Jungkook says with his accent thick. He takes a glance at Rose and she's already staring.

 

"Me to." Jimin says after. The conversation continues like that. Jokes and facts are passed along and Rose gets up to the kitchen. Not even a minute later, Jungkook ask his way to the bathroom. Jimin gives him a look and Jungkook smirks. He walks away like he didn't vision a body spattered on the floor.

 

"Hey." Jungkook said leaning against the door frame.

 

"H-Hi." She squeaks out and she almost spills her juice.

 

"What ya drinking?" Jungkook walks closer to her and sees her cheeks blush. 

 

"Just some fruit punch." She says sounding nervous. Jungkook faces her and corners her against the fridge. "Trying to watch my calories."

 

"You don't need that, you're so beautiful. Prettier than the boy I came here with." Jungkook knows that's not true but Rose seems to believe it.

 

"I-I have a boyfriend." She tries to move but Jungkook just gently touches her chin. She freezes, completely under his spell.  His lips press onto hers very softly before he pulls away. He feels like gaging from the strong smelling chap stick. He slips a paper into her back jean pocket and she holds his shoulders for balance.

 

"Don't let your boyfriend know what your about to do. Call me sometime." Jungkook walks off with an itch to take multiple showers. His skin is almost crawling with goosebumps.

 

   He walks into the living room with Jimin having everyone wrapped around his finger. They laugh at what he says and compliment him repeatedly. 

 

"Do you really have to leave?" Taehyung whines as Jungkook hoisted Jimin up on his feet.

 

"Yeah. I have a family emergency." Jungkook rushes as adrenaline pumps through him. 

 

"I'll see you guys soon!" Jimin closes the door and right away cling to Jungkook for life. The breath in each other's scents and rid any other intruder.

 

"Did you get her Jungkookie?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess  
> LMFAO  
> Not clue where this is going but I must admit is interesting asf
> 
> NOT EDITED


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams Are True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook have time to make dreams come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with gruesome tendencies

[Basement ](https://rock.authors-cafe.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Shabby-Chic-Dark-Basement.jpg)

[Master Bedroom](http://www.architectureartdesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/15-Charming-Rustic-Bedroom-Interior-Designs-To-Keep-You-Warm-In-The-Cold-Winter-Nights-266-630x962.jpg)

[Kitchen ](https://ktchnmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/Grundig_KTCHN_Modern-Cabin-Kitchens_Green-Partners-925x689.jpg)

[Master Bath](http://www.jebiga.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/rustic-bathroom-design.jpg)

[Living Room ](https://adorable-home.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Attic-living-room-with-all-wooden-ceiling.jpg)

[Child's Bedroom](https://madebymood.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Magnificent-nicole-miller-bedding-in-Bedroom-Rustic-with-Rustic-Cabin-next-to-Lake-House-Decorating-alongside-Area-Rug-Under-Bed-andQueen-Over-Queen-Bunk-Bed-.jpg)

 

The kitchen is lit isn't it. This is basically the layout of their house. I love wooden cabins and this cute layout is Jikook's dream home. They will be in other locations in this story but this is their home.

* * *

**_Jimin's Pov_**  

   The ride home was quiet and calming. Jungkook hand rested on my thigh and I couldn't help but get bubbly. My smaller hand sat on top griping his tightly. My small amount of clothes were packed in the bac seat, I didn't really worry about everything since Kookie had gotten me a bunch of things.

 

"Rose already texted me babe. Mind replying for me?" I dig through Jungkook's coat pocket and see his phone.

 

"Your phone is better than mine." I pout and type in my birthday as his pass code. It opens and I see the text immediately.  

 

"I'll get you a better one." He says simply, chuckling. "Already a spoiled brat." I giggle and read her text.

 

_From 110-456-9856_

 

**_ Unknown _ **

_-Hey, this is Rose. Please don't tell Hobi about this! This is only a one time thing._

 

** _Me_ **

_-Of course, don't tell Jimin. He's sorta crazy._

 

** _Unknown_ **

_-He's harmless._

 

  The conversation goes on till we reach our home. She's scared and very cautious, which makes it fun. Jungkook looks over the text and grins at me, then his lips pressed on mine. I giggle when he picks me up and walks inside. We don't even bother getting my things out the car.

 

"Put me down Kookie!" He spins me around and I can't stop smiling. I know sooner or later, my thoughts will come and talk to me again, but Jungkookie's here now. 

 

"But my princess. Thy floor is dirty." Jungkook reasons. I simply chuckle and he lets me down. My feet touch the ground and Jungkook's phone rings. I think it's Rose but the voice is deep and frantic.

 

"Mr. Jeon! We have a problem!" I hear a scream over the phone. I didn't worry about it since Jungkook didn't seem an ounce concerned.

 

"I'll be in the other room baby." I nod and peck his lips before he smiles and walks away. I turn around and take my shoes off and then my socks. I strut into the kitchen and the bright natural light illuminates the room wonderfully. Everything is perfect and neat. The utensils are all in separate draws with black handles decorating them. The tan wood cabinets math the rocks that held up the counter with much strength. Everything is just so free and open but not a person for miles. I dance around the room with a bright smile on my face. My stomach growls and I rush to the freezer. The body parts are arranged nicely in the freezer and I think before I pull out a shoulder.

 

"Jungkook would like this." I said to myself taking out a bunch of things out the refrigerator. I'm not the best cook but I binged watched a few cooking shows before we went to my apartment. Everything felt domestic, even when Jungkook is in the other room. I just hope Jungkook would come back and see.

 

**_Jungkook's Pov_ **

   I walk into the children's bedroom and put the phone on speaker. I look around the room calmly listening to what one of my men had to say. It wasn't enough of a problem to call me and I was extremely irritated. My brows are furrowed and upset.

 

"You mean to tell me, you called me because someone had taken 100$ from our stash." I listen to his explanation before I cut him off.

 

"Don't call me again or you'll have a death wish." I hang up the phone and see the messages from Rose. I ignore them and re-enter the kitchen. I smile when I see Jimin over the stove, humming a tune. It smells delicious. I walk up to Jimin and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumps and soon relaxes into my hold. It's like one of my dreams came true. He's here with me.

 

"I'm making some breakfast! We basically stayed up all day." Jimin rambles as I listen closely. 

 

"Everything smells wonderful baby." I whisper in his ear. "Which part is it?" 

 

"His shoulder. We need to go shopping and stuff. You barely have anything in here!" Jimin's rambling and I nod.

 

"We have to go somewhere tomorrow." I said to him feeding him some meat. He sat in my lap while we fed each other and watched some Tv. 

 

"Where? I don't want to go outside." Jimin pouts.

 

"My work. You're going to see where I work hon." Jimin's pout disappears and is replaced with the smile I love so much.

 

"Yay! Then we can go shopping!" 

 

"Anything for you baby."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10: Talking & Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**_Jimin's sweater_ **

* * *

 

**_3rd Person_ **

   The cabin was quiet and calm. Jimin had rested his head on Jungkook's chest and leg over Jungkook's thigh. Jimin is small and looked even smaller with Jungkook's big arms wrapped around him. They laid in bed in silence, only the small amount of noise coming from the crickets and birds outside. The warmth from each other's body heat makes Jungkook pull Jimin closer to his chest. They have yet to talk about their lives before this moment and after Jungkook had left. Jungkook always worried about leaving Jimin alone and Jimin was always scared of being alone.

   

   The room was bright. The curtains darkening the bright light of the sun through the window. Jimin loved it. This is his life now. Without even realizing, small tears ran down his cheeks and he clung to Jungkook tighter. 

 

"You okay?" Jungkook asked soft and concern. He only felt these feelings with Jimin and he didn't know how to handle it. Jimin nodded into Jungkook's broad chest with a watery smile. His smile soon died out when a nasty thought came to mind.

 

"I-I'm fine." Jimin sniffled and whined when Jungkook stood up and rested his back against the headboard. His arms bulged when he placed Jimin on his lap. His big hands ran up Jimin's sides soothingly. 

 

"Tell me." Jungkook's tone was naturally threatening and Jimin almost flinched. Jungkook payed no mind and looked into Jimin's shiny eyes.

 

"I'm just really happy.....everything's so perfect right now." Jungkook looked confused and gave a small grin. Jimin's face was sad and eyes panicked. 

 

"What's wrong then?" Jungkook sounded aggressive and desperate. _'Did I do something wrong?'_   He thought taking in his small lover's state. 

 

"W-what if you leave again? What if I-I have t-to be alone again?!" Jimin started breathing heavily and hands held his head. He shook his head rapidly as Jungkook stared. Jungkook was sure Jimin couldn't breath but didn't want to interfere. He needed to know how to deal with the attacks on his own. Moments later Jimin laid limp on Jungkook's shoulders. Jungkook smiled when Jimin whines in his neck.

 

"You okay Jimin?" 

 

"D-don't call me Jimin. Say baby." Jimin complained like he didn't have an attack. Jungkook chuckled and rubbed Jimin's thighs. Jimin's breath was heavy as his fingers tighten around Jungkook's shoulders. 

 

"Okay baby." Jimin giggles. He smiles brightly and hums.

* * *

"Can I ask you something baby?" Jungkook lifts Jimin on the kitchen counter, without even waiting for a response. The smaller squeaks and grips his lover's shoulders. Jimin let's Jungkook nose at his neck. 

 

"Yeah." Jungkook nibbles on the smaller's neck. They had finally gotten out of bed and Jimin was looking for something to eat. Jungkook was busy texting Rose. He constantly showed Jimin the text and chuckled. It looked liked the were meeting up soon. 

 

"Have you been with anyone else hun?" Jungkook's voice is deep and possessive. Jimin smirks and smoothens his hands across Jungkook's back. The counter was cold and solid as Jimin moved around. The light from their kitchen window shined directly on the two, making Jimin look like someone from the sky and Jungkook, his protector. 

 

"I don't know Kookie." Jungkook grips Jimin's backside harshly. Jimin gasped and smiled in a daze. "Have you baby?" Jimin asked with squinted eyes. Jungkook continues rubbing on Jimin's body. Jimin knew his lover wasn't going to answer until he did. That thought made the small pout and the taller chuckle. 

 

"Nobody touched me except you Master. I-I only played with people." Jimin pushed back on Jungkook's hands. "Never let them touch me." Jungkook hummed and bit at Jimin's neck. Jimin raised his hands as Jungkook slipped the soft sweater off of him. Jimin's head was spinning as Jungkook gripped his sides with force. His hips already sore and forming into a blooming purple and red. Jungkook groaned when he felt the scratch of Jimin's nail on his back.

 

"I don't think that's the answer I was looking for baby." Jimin whined and tried to move against the knee between his legs. His vision blurred as Jungkook's large hand slipped inside his tight boxers. A sudden urge to bite on something ran through Jimin's head. He whined loudly at the feeling of Jungkook's hand around his member. 

 

"Need something in your slutty mouth. Can't wait for me to take my pants off?" Jimin moans and bites on his bottom lip. He yelps when a slap is delivered on his thigh. 

 

"Y-yes please. You-your cock." Jimin pant and release a breath when Jungkook finally takes off his shirt. His small hands trace Jungkook's muscle and can't help but press his lips on his lovers. The kiss was rushed. Filled with tongue and teeth. Jungkook quickly picked Jimin up by his ass and slowly carried his love to their bedroom. Jimin felt warm and secure in Jungkook's arms when he sat in Jungkook's lap once on the bed. He was naked and whined when he felt the taller's pants still on. He picked at his button desperately and pouted when Jungkook chuckled. 

 

"We have all day sweetie." Jungkook's eyes are big and intimidating. "Alright."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not ready to write smut. LMFAO


	11. Chapter 11: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to Work
> 
> (Filler Chapter.)

**3rd Person**  

   Jimin woke up alone in bed and greeted with Jungkook standing in front of the bed. Phone to his ear and face seething with anger. Jimin didn't even flinch as Jungkook whipped his phone across the room. The smaller just slowly sat up off the bed and walked toward his lover. 

 

"What happened Daddy?" Jimin moves his small hands to rub on Jungkook's tense muscles. "Do I have to do something?" Jimin hinted in a serious voice. Jungkook sighed in frustration and turned to face Jimin. He griped Jimin's hips in place. Jimin just blinked and waited for his love to speak.

 

"I want you to get dressed up okay. Get all pretty for today. It's gonna be a busy day." Jungkook's voice is firm and Jimin's week in the knees. The smaller just nodded and watched as Jungkook walked out the room, not forgetting to kiss Jimin's cheek. Jimin immediately went to work getting ready. A deep clean shower took up most of the time. He lotioned his whole body and put very little makeup on. Jungkook didn't seem like the type.

 

   Walking through the walk in closet was like walking through an expensive clothing store. Many clothes were to small or way to big for Jimin. So, he found something that could get away with both. Jimin simply looked cute and dark.( [Outfit](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e49a501ff8bf46058ee2ff03ea7f97dc/tumblr_oqiq9rQ28A1tjx98ho1_500.jpg) [Shoes](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7v5b86-l.jpg) )

 

 

"Such a pretty baby." Jungkook coos from the doorway. He's wearing a black turtle neck with a long black coat. Jimin almost buckled but just smiled at his love.

 

"Where are we going Daddy?" Jimin asked playing with Jungkook's collar. The collar covered Jungkook's hickies and bruises making Jimin pout. Jungkook chuckled and pulled Jimin close. 

 

"We're going to work." 

 


	12. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas loves. My family isn't to big on the holiday but we eat a lot.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


	13. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin loves Jungkook's job

**_3rd Person_**  

   Jimin basically skipped toward the black BMW that stood in front of their house as Jungkook watched with a smile on his face. Jimin immediately holds Jungkook's hand tightly once they get into the car. Jungkook squeezes his lover's hand as he backs out of the lot.

   Jimin continuously moved around in the car as they made there way through the city. Jungkook just rubbed his thumb on the back of Jimin's palm, in hopes of shooing him down a bit. It seemed to work for a bit until Jimin started biting his lips instead or tightening his grip on Jungkook's hand from time to time.

   

"Put this mask on baby." Jungkook handed Jimin a black mask as they pulled into an empty lot. Jimin asked no questions and placed it over his mouth. Jungkook placed his own mask on his face and stepped out the car to open the door for his love. Jimin giggled and held Jungkook's hand, ready for him to lead the way. The lot was deserted and didn't have any other building for miles. Everything was quiet and abandoned. 

 

"Lord..." Jimin gaped at the steps leading to a dark brown door. Men stood tall once Jungkook walked in. Many of them looked young and inexperienced. Knowing Jungkook though, they had to be good enough for him to even look at them. The place was huge and white substances were laid out all over the table. Jimin now knew why he was told to use a mask.

 

"Boss." The men bowed 90 degrees and Jimin giggles when they look at him. 

 

"Line up." Jungkook simply said and Jimin chuckled at how fast they moved to stand in front of them. "Why don't you introduce yourself Jeon?" Jimin blushed under his mask and held onto Jungkook's arm.

 

"You can call me Mrs. Jeon." Jungkook only chuckles and squeezes Jimin's hand. The minions in front just look at Jimin blankly before looking at Jungkook. 

 

"Go ahead, he is your superior from now one." All of them have looks of disbelief in there faces. Jimin only looks at Jungkook fondly while he speaks.

 

"Mrs. Jeon." Jungkook looks halfway satisfied and his eyes harden and the group gulp.

 

"There will be sever punishments for any disrespectful attitude towards my property. If _anything_ is said, acted upon, or even thought about, I will personally cut out your tongues, gut you alive and feed it to your poor children." Jimin looks at Jungkook in awe. Jungkook snaps his fingers together and they automatically get back to work. Jimin wants to jump all around and kiss Jungkook over and over. 

 

"Let's go to the back room." Jimin let Jungkook drag him to the farthest part of the dim lit room. Jimin swooned when Jungkook kissed him, his mask now on the floor. He felt the power Jungkook held spread throughout his body. The skirt he wore felt tighter against his body as he moved to wrap his legs around Jungkook's waist. He smiled at the grip on his ass. 

 

"So you part of the Mafia now Daddy?" Jimin teased with a bright smile. Jungkook only shrugged with grin on his face. 

 

"I'm just a powerful man doll." Jimin rolled his eyes fondly and looked around the room. He now sat on Jungkook's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Jimin looked round and suddenly smelt the strong stench of weed ran through his nostrils. He breathed it in fully, his mind relaxing into mush. Jungkook already seemed to be in his own head. 

 

"Boss!" One of the men from earlier bust open the door. Jimin can feel his eyes on the skirt but doesn't say anything. 

 

"What the hell do you want Sunho?!" Jungkook burst standing up. Jimin is gracefully switched onto the couch and smiles like a school girl. "You didn't even care to knock on the fucking door." Jimin's never heard Jungkook's voice his deep and rasp before. He bit his lip looking at the poor minion by the door. _'Touch Daddy'_ he thought. 

 

**_Hello, readers. I am a horrible person when it comes to my updating schedule, I promise weekly updates, no matter how late._ **

**_I feel really bad about everything but now I am finished with a hard part in my life so I'm feeling wonderful_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed


End file.
